


Meeting Pepper

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Close Calls, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “What does b.s. means?” Peter asked in confusion, her whole explanation was confusing as a whole.“Butt scream,” Ralph said smoothly, he had younger siblings and if the look Mr. Stark was currently throwing Kamiya’s way, he felt he had just saved her life.Peter giggled before he covered his mouth with his hands because that was way too funny. He had no idea what that even meant, only that the first word was butt and that was all it took for the little boy to dissolve into more giggles.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Meeting Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Everyone, and by that I mean people who are in Tony's life is under the assumption that Peter and Harley and Abby are his biologically. They arent, but everyone thinks they are and never question Tony about it because he seems to side step the question. I enjoy it. 
> 
> Peter is 9 here

Tony led Peter to the R&D department, excited to show his little boy one of his favorite parts of Stark Industries. He opened the lab doors and kept his hand on Peter’s shoulders as they walked inside. He knew the minute they were noticed as the noise level was soon non-existent.

“Hey everyone, I just wanted to introduce my youngest intern to everyone, I don’t want anyone alarmed or concerned if you see him around without an adult present,” Tony informed the group.

The college students as a whole seemed to narrow their eyes as they thought about what the man said because it didn’t make sense. How could it?

“So you really expect us to believe that you a hired a child who looks no more than 12; and that’s pushing it, to be your personal intern?” Kamiya, a junior in college said skeptically.

“I’m not quite 12 yet, I’m only 9,” Peter said shyly, trying to be helpful,

“Her point,” Ralph a Senior in College said with a casual shrug. “There is such thing as child labor laws, not to mention even someone as eccentric as you Mr. Stark, people would rage he—ck if they found out he had a minor as his personal assistant,” he added out hastily when he saw the look the man in question had given him when he had been about to swear.

“Not to mention, how do you honestly expect some of the smartest individuals (who you personally hired for their intellect by the way) to believe that given the similarities between the two of you that you don’t have a familial connection? I call B.S,” Kamiya said with a shake of her head.

“What does b.s. means?” Peter asked in confusion, her whole explanation was confusing as a whole.

“Butt scream,” Ralph said smoothly, he had younger siblings and if the look Mr. Stark was currently throwing Kamiya’s way, he felt he had just saved her life.

Peter giggled before he covered his mouth with his hands because that was way too funny. He had no idea what that even meant, only that the first word was butt and that was all it took for the little boy to dissolve into more giggles.

“That’s fair, but what I said before stands, don’t worry if you see him around. This is me right now vouching for his presence,” Tony said a little bit irritated and amused all at the same time.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to spread that around to the rest of the group so they don’t flip out too much. What kinds of things were you planning on showing him?” Ralph asked curiously, thankful that Peter was here today. 

Usually he still really had a hard time trying to talk to Mr. Stark without getting tongue-tied. He seemed less intense and much more approachable with a little kid next to him.

“Everything, the side projects you guys are doing, some of your own inventions. I want to see if he gets inspired to make something of his own. He’s very good with his hands as well, I’ve no doubt that we’ll be seeing something of his own in the near future,” Tony said as he turned to look at the little boy with a proud look.

Peter grinned, a bright flush appearing on his cheeks but he wasn’t embarrassed, he thought it was amazing that Tony thought he would someday make something amazing as well. He had only glanced around from the safety of Tony’s presence before some woman ran up to him, and started talking really fast about some new invention. The only thing Peter caught was features before Tony turned and left him to go with the woman.

“Feel free to look around Pete I just need to do something really quickly over here,” Tony called back as he walked into a laboratory.

“Okay,” Peter said with a shrug before he turned and headed over to Kamiya, he at least knew who she was. “So what are you working on?”

“A new Starkphone upgrade,” she said honestly before she gave him a grin. “You want to check it out baby Stark?” She said slyly.

“Yeah that would be cool, and I’m not the baby, Abby is,” Peter said smartly before he turned to look at the features the Starkphone already had. “Maybe you can make the kid’s phones indestructible, my phone as well as my friends can’t break,” he said proudly.

“Not even if you slam it against a concrete floor? Rollover it with a bulldozer or some other heavy machinery?” Kamiya asked skeptically but a little excitedly as well. She didn’t draw attention to that little slip-up, though she was more than curious to hear that the little boy wasn’t the youngest. How many children did her eccentric boss have?

“No, I’ve also dropped it from the penthouse level of the tower and the cement that it landed on it, had a dent from the velocity of it but my phone didn’t break. The screen didn’t even scratch. It’s amazing, it’s waterproof too,” Peter said helpfully. 

“Do you have it with you right now?” Kamiya asked excitedly because she needed to see what kind of material the phone was.

“Yup, you can hold it and everything,” Peter said easily as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. He wasn’t worried about her seeing anything she shouldn’t as his phone was locked.

“It’s got a bit of weight to it, but it's light as well. What is it made with?” Kamiya questioned him curiously, though she wasn’t sure if he even knew or if he could even tell her.

“I’m not allowed to tell you that, it’s top-secret, but maybe you can recreate the metal,” Peter said brightly. It was made with vibranium, from the former shield of Captain A-hole which is why Peter wasn’t allowed to say.

“Maybe,” Kamiya said as she took in the specs on the phone excitedly.

Peter could see that he would lose her soon, as he knew she was salivating at the thought of recreating something new, and he felt that when he got older he would too. “Can I call you Kami?” He asked curiously.

“Yeah, but will I call you?” Kami said in amusement, he was really adorable.

Before Peter could answer, Tony turned to poke his head out of the laboratory door. “Underoos, we’re going to be in this room here if you need me!” He called out before he disappeared through the door again.

Peter gaped in the direction of where Tony had called out, because everyone else was doing it, they couldn’t believe what had just happened. He turned back to his new friend and shook his head a little bit embarrassed because he could see the majority of the staring was now allocated to him. “You can call me anything but Underoos, that’s reserved for him,” he giggled.

“Do you know what underoos even are?” Kamiya asked in amusement.

“No, and I’d prefer to live in my ignorance,” Peter said with a serious face before he grinned.

“Smart guy,” Kami said in amusement before she turned to look over the specs.

Peter grabbed his phone and left her to his work, slowly walking around the room so he could see what everyone else was doing. He ended up wandering over to Ralph, taking a seat and watching the older boy work. 

Ralph was content when the little boy didn’t immediately start jabbering away, but at the same time, he wanted to know more. It wasn’t every day that you meet the child one of the most famous billionaires of their time. He didn’t want to pry but he was very curious about the boy’s existence. “So, what do you call him?” He asked casually.

“Call who?” Peter asked in confusion, frowning a bit as he tried to understand what the boy was talking about.

“The boss,” Ralph said seriously.

“Mr. Stark, same as you,” Peter said slowly.

“What about in private, like in front of Ms. Potts?” Ralph pressed.

“Still Mr. Stark,” Peter said not understanding the line of questioning.

Ralph sighed but dropped it, he knew JARVIS was watching and he didn’t want to get in trouble for trying to dig for information on a child he had just met. Tony Stark would bury him alive if the man thought someone was harming something of his. “Alright, well I’m gonna go back to working on my notes,” he said before turning back to the paper in front of him.

Peter nodded and jumped off the stool, taking the hint for what it was as he wandered around the massive room. He ducked into a couple of labs to look at some experiments but mostly as a whole tried to blend in with his surroundings. It was hard as he was clearly the youngest here by at least 12 years and everyone knew it. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going but he was looking for something to do. He wandered around the whole of R&D for an hour and a half, and despite all of that he wasn’t bored. As he was starting on his 100th lap or so he passed by what looked to be a lounge area, complete with a kitchen and he grinned because of food!

“Hey baby Stark,” Kami said as she closed the refrigerator after grabbing her drink from it.  
“Hi Kami,” Peter said rolling his eyes affectionately at the pet name. It was a cute name and he had heard worse, all things considered; which is why he said nothing. 

“You hungry?” Kami asked as she moved to open up the snack pantry they had in there. They had their own kitchen area because a lot of them couldn’t be bothered to head up to the cafeteria when they were in the middle of something. This was easier to do, and everyone always used it. 

“Yeah,” Peter said happily as he grabbed a box of Twinkies and soda. He normally wasn’t allowed soda, but no one was here to tell him no. JARVIS wasn’t going to rat on him, so he knew he was safe. Peter didn’t realize his mistake until a half-hour later when his food had fully metabolized. Because his father had firmly put his foot down about where and what bathrooms he could use, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go any time soon. Because of his need, getting more and more urgent he got quiet so as not to draw attention to himself. But that had the opposite effect, given that he had been so talkative since he had gotten there. 

Kami was the first to notice since she had found herself checking on him to make sure he was okay. She just didn’t want anything to happen to the little boy, especially given who his father was. She could be out of a job and on the streets if the child was hurt on her watch. “You okay baby Stark? Was that enough food?” She asked curiously.

“I’m fine, and I’m full,” Peter said quickly before he turned to look back at his hands.

“You’re full but you’re not fine, you got very quiet all of a sudden,” Ralph interjected carefully.

“I’m okay, I…I just got…I’m just trying to relax,” Peter said softly, trying to subtly squirm in his chair. He didn’t like that all of the teenagers' eyes seemed to be on him now. He was happy to note they all looked concerned but he was getting a little embarrassed at all this attention.

“Alright,” Kami said slowly, not sure she believed him but at the same time not wanting to push him. “If something’s wrong let us know,” she added.

“Kay,” Peter chirped before he pulled out his phone to see if his dad had sent any messages for him. He was honestly just trying to see if they were going to go. He loved hanging out here, but he needed to go to the bathroom badly. 

Kami headed over to the counter where Ralph and a few of their friends were hanging out. They didn’t want to crowd the little boy, but something was definitely wrong with him.

“Should we get Mr. Stark?” Kami asked in concern.

“Not yet, I don’t think he’s hurt or anything, he’s being weird though,” Ralph said thoughtfully.

“He looks uncomfortable, and he seems unable to be still,” Kami said carefully. “What if he’s bored?” She asked.

“He’s not bored, actually I think I know what’s wrong,” Ralph said with a chuckle. “How many sodas did he drink?” He wondered out loud.

“He had 6, I was very surprised by how many he put away,” Kami said with a grin still in awe.

“There is your answer,” Ralph said with a grin before he turned to head over to the little boy. “Hey Peter, do you want me to take you to the bathroom?”

Peter turned in surprise at the older boy, his eyes wide in disbelief, and contemplating denying everything. But then he realized that Ralph hadn’t asked him if he needed to go, he asked him if he wanted to take him. He knew there was no point in lying because JARVIS knew and so did Ralph at this point. However, there was one issue to this whole thing.

“You can’t take me, I’m not allowed,” Peter said honestly.

“I’m not allowed to take you to the bathroom?” Ralph said slowly, not sure he heard correctly.

“No, I’m not allowed to go on this floor, or any floor that is lower than Miss Pepper’s office,” Peter said seriously. 

“Who told you that?” Ralph asked carefully because that was very specific. 

“Daddy,” Peter said softly.

“And Daddy is Mr. Stark huh?” Ralph asked, just for verbal confirmation because he had known this when the billionaire had introduced the child as his intern. 

“Yeah, he says it's something about clearance levels,” Peter said with a shrug. He hadn’t been too interested in that conversation but he regretted that now. 

“Makes sense,” Kami said quietly. “Well come on, let's go find Mr. Stark, and tell him what’s happening. We don’t have the clearance to go up to Ms. Pott’s office,” she said honestly.

“Kay,” Peter said pocketing his phone and jumping down from the chair. He grabbed her hand absently, as Ralph led the way to the laboratory that his father had gone in. He looked around, ignoring the curious stares that were directed his way, as Ralph quietly let them into the lab. 

He could see his Daddy working delicately with some tools and he felt a tiny bit bad that he was about to disturb him. But then his bladder jolted and he lost the guilt. He cleared his throat, nobody didn’t seem to be paying any attention to them.

“Mr. Stark, do you have a minute?” Ralph asked politely.

“Not at this moment,” Tony replied not even looking up from his soldering.

“It’ll only take a second, and it’s important,” Kami added, her eyes flickering over to the wiggling little boy standing next to her. It was actually super important, she didn’t want Peter to have an unfortunate accident, he was a pretty cool kid.

“So is what I’m doing right now,” Tony said dryly, his tone unimpressed.

Ralph frowned but didn’t say anything in response to that he felt like they were treading on thin ice, as unintentionally as it was. “You’re going to have to speak up baby Stark,” he said quietly.

Peter nodded, as he looked at his vibrating watch, he knew that JARVIS was probably already trying to get his father’s attention but the man was too into his work. He understood the appeal, he hadn’t been in the laboratory yet, and it looked to be pretty amazing. He opened his mouth, remembering only just what he was supposed to call the man.

“Mr. Stark, I have a problem,” Peter said calmly, slipping his hand out of Kami’s hand in favor of putting both of his hands on his hips, and casually walking in place.

“It’s going to have to wait, I’m going to have a problem if I mess up on this. I’m either going to ruin it or burn off my finger and I don’t think anyone will be impressed with me if I do that,” Tony said tightly, trying extremely hard to ignore the voices around him.

  
“I can’t wait,” Peter replied shortly, as he walked around desperately.

“Are you getting an attitude with me kiddo?” Tony asked slowly, his motions slowing but he had yet to turn his head to look at his little boy. 

“No, but Daddy I’m gonna haff an accident, I gotta pee!” Peter replied frantically, closing his eyes because the room was suddenly silent as the situation had escalated thanks to his tearful plea. 

The tone as well as the words and the whole sentence, had Tony stilling, his eyes snapping over to his little boy who was in a clear state of panic. “Shit,” he muttered out, but he couldn’t move right now. He was at a very critical stage of the process. 

“Please can we go? It’s an emergency,” Peter babbled, as his hand finally clutched at his crotch desperately. He felt shame at having to hold himself, but he felt that he would feel more than shame if he had a full-blown accident. 

“You go, I’ll catch up, go on take the elevator up to Pepper’s office, go,” Tony said quickly, not wanting the little boy to have to wait any longer. He glanced at his watch before he turned to try to finish or at least get to a point where he could pass the soldering iron to someone else. He felt terrible at ignoring his son, especially if the little boy ended up having an accident. 

“Bye Kami and Ralph, thanks for hanging out with me,” Peter said as he ran towards the elevator. It was thankfully open, and he dashed in, the doors closing after him. “Go fast JARVIS,” he pleaded.

“You’re going to have to sit down if you want me to go fast,” JARVIS instructed the child.

“Kay,” Peter said as he hurriedly took a seat. He rocked on his bum from side to side, both his hands squeezing his crotch, as he forced himself not to look at the numbers as they went up the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While JARVIS was quickly bringing the elevator up to the 60th floor, he turned his eye so to speak at Ms. Potts, he was grateful that her last meeting had ended an hour ago, and she was currently working alone in her office. He knew this was the official meeting that sir had planned for his son and girlfriend to meet for the first time, but it would do.

“Ms. Potts, I do not mean to alarm you but if you could please open your bathroom door, and then do the same to your office door and make sure there is a clear path from one to the other,” JARVIS said out conversationally.

“Why?” Pepper asked curiously, even as she stood up to open the bathroom door, before going to open her office door. Her office was clean, but she did move the guest chair to the side so the path was clear. 

“You will be having a visitor who is in dire need of the facilities right now. I am aware that you will have some questions when you see him, but please keep them to yourself for the time being, as he cannot be delayed to the toilets unless you want a mishap,” JARVIS explained diplomatically. 

Pepper could read between the lines, and she wondered who it was that would potentially have an accident if they were stopped on the way to the toilet to have a chat. “Anyone, I know?” She asked carefully.

“You haven’t been officially introduced, you do however know of him,” JARVIS explained.

Pepper nodded silently because that didn’t answer her question. “Where’s Tony?” She asked.

“Still in R&D, he’ll be up as soon as he can,” JARVIS answered. “We’re almost to your floor,”

Pepper went to go sit behind her desk, not wanting to spook whoever was coming if they weren’t expecting her to be by the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“JARVIS are we there? It’s gonna come out,” Peter hiccupped out tearfully, gulping as his body tensed as his bladder screamed at him for its release.

“Just wait young sir, we’re almost there, one more floor,” JARVIS said, knowing the little boy was at his limit, he could see his bladder capacity and it was nearly full. “Stand up,” he prompted.

Peter swallowed thickly and stood up; he was bent at the waist as gravity nearly took him out. He gasped as he felt a spurt hit the front of underwear before a long trickle fell down his leg. “I’m peeing JARVIS,” he whispered out in horror.

“No, you aren’t that’s sweat, come on run as fast as you can down the hall, her door is open,” JARVIS said hurriedly as the elevator’s doors opened, knowing the child was nearly losing control.

Peter took a shallow breath before he ran out of the elevator and down the hall, he could hear the exclaims and the gasps but he didn’t care, he was on a mission. Her office was so close and yet so far, but somehow, he made it. 

He hobbled inside, his eyes frantic as he caught sight of the open bathroom door. He knew Pepper was in here but he didn’t have words for her right now, he was only focused on one thing. He held his breath as he ran towards his sanctuary, his hands pulling his pants down before he was even in the bathroom. 

Once he caught sight of the toilet however, his bladder got too excited and he found himself peeing a stream, and then a path of pee as he hurried to stand in front of the toilet. He let out a loud sigh as his thunderous stream righted itself and he was finally peeing in the toilet. He didn’t even care that the door, both of them, were still wide open. 

Pepper did, and thankfully hurried to close the office door, because she knew people were going to be curious as to whose little boy had run down the hallway and into her office. She was glad that JARVIS has forewarned her about not asking questions to him, she hadn’t even said hello. 

He looked to be in rough shape as he ran in here and she was glad he had made it. She could still hear him going and quietly walked over to close the bathroom door to give him some privacy. “Is that Peter or Harley?” She asked quietly.

“That’s Peter, he’s the youngest of the boys,” JARVIS replied softly.

“How old is he?” Pepper asked curiously.

“He’s 9,” JARVIS answered truthfully. 

“I wondered when I would officially meet him,” Pepper said softly. 

She understood why Tony had kept him, or rather all of his kids a secret. She was still to this day, having to field messages from women trying to get his money by claiming fake pregnancies or fake heirs. She had seen blurry pictures or pictures that had his face covered that the press had taken. 

She smiled softly, hoping one day Tony would trust her to meet all of his kids. Pepper turned as the bathroom door opened, smiling sweetly at the little boy when she made eye contact with him. He had the same color hair, and his face was very similar to the pictures she had seen of Tony as a child. In this light, their eyes even looked to be the same shade of brown. She didn’t stare for too long as she didn’t want to make the little boy uncomfortable.

“Hi sweetie, do you feel better?” Pepper asked kindly.

Peter nodded in reponse to that. “Do you have a towel?” He asked softly.

“I do, what do you need a towel for?” Pepper asked curiously as she got up to grab a towel from one of her many drawers. Her bathroom had a shower because sometimes she didn’t go home because she was bogged down with work.

“I peed on the floor a little bit,” Peter admitted shyly. He wasn’t embarrassed because Pepper was just like Aunt May. 

“I’ll do it honey, go have a seat. Are you hungry?” Pepper asked as she grabbed the towel and headed into the bathroom. She could see the path of liquid and she was just glad that his pants stayed dry. She laid the towel over it, and headed back into her office, she would call a janitor to come clean it up. 

“No, I’m okay, thank you though,” Peter said honestly.

“What school do you go to honey?” Pepper asked conversationally. 

“It’s an Italian-American school, but when I turn 13, I’m going to go to Midtown High School, I can’t wait,” Peter gushed out excitedly.

“So you speak Italian?” Pepper asked, not surprised, because Tony was Italian.

“Yeah, I like it, I get to speak to Aunt May and Daddy,” Peter said brightly.

“I bet that’s fun,” Pepper said having so many questions but she knew that Peter wouldn’t be able to answer them all. She didn’t want him to feel interrogated, as this a child. 

“It’s nice to meet you though, I’ve been waiting. One of my best friends at school loves you, 'cause you’re a girl in charge. She wants to be just like you,” Peter admitted out.

Pepper grinned because honestly, she loved hearing things like that. Especially because there were so few women in her position. And she loved empowering young girls. “I hope to meet her one day,”

“Maybe, Daddy doesn’t like her Daddy’s background so he’s skeptic,” Peter said seriously.

Pepper nodded solemnly but swallowed a chuckle. She was saved from replying to that statement as the door to her office suddenly opened. 

“Daddy!” Peter said happily as he turned around in his chair before he frowned and crossed his arms like he was mad. He wasn’t, but Daddy didn’t know that.

“Hey Pep,” Tony said as he closed the door behind himself. He sighed as he dropped in front of his little boy. “I’m sorry about earlier kiddo, I got caught up with something. I didn’t mean to ignore you,” he said apologetically. 

“You made me spill the secret,” Peter whispered out softly, aware he had blown everything.

“I know, but no one is going to say anything if they value their jobs, and continued existence,” Tony said bluntly. “Can you ever forgive me, honey?”

  
“If we have a pizza tonight for dinner with wings, and Miss Pepper comes with us, then I can forgive you,” Peter said as he turned to grin at the woman in question.

“That’s an easy yes kiddo, dinner with two of my favorite people in the world, I’m in,” Tony said brightly as he held his arms out for his little boy.

Peter hugged his father tightly, his eyes flickering over to Miss Peppers’, not surprised to see her face looked similar to Aunt May’s whenever he and Daddy hugged. He giggled softly and waved at her.

“I’ll just finish now, I have no more meetings,” Pepper said, wanting to be a part of this especially since she was invited.

“Great, I know you have a lot of questions and I’ll answer all of them,” Tony said happily. He was just glad that Peter and Pepper had hit it off, he would watch the video of them interacting later. He carried his son, and held her hand as they headed to the elevator to go home. 


End file.
